eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Viscretus
Darth Viscretus, born as Kára Volshe, is a Force-sensitive human-Vahlan female who served as a physician and Commodore in the Imperial Naval Medical Corps, before training as a Sith and eventually ascending as Empress of the New Galactic Empire. She eventually became publicly known as Darth Viscretus the Malevolent as she joined the New Sith Order, and later ascended once more to Empress - as the Eternal Sith Empress alongside Darth Dreadwar. Biography Early Life Kára was born to a middle class family on Naboo, in the mountain city of Keren . Her mother, Michré, was a staunch supporter of the Republic and a scientist employed at the Keren Medical Centre. Her father, Jonpa, was an advisor for multiple Naboo businesses, moving frequently and temporarily to Theed and Kaadara. She had a brother, Chrisian, and a sister, Emiliana. Her childhood was mostly uneventful. She possessed odd dream precognition, something that plagued her sleep and came on in erratic fashion. Mild Force attunement being far from uncommon for those of Vahlan ancestry, there was no reason to pursue such vague happenings. Despite this challenge, her interests strongly lay in medical science and diplomacy, and thus she followed the path of many Naboo youth - experimenting with internships and junior academies offering education in both. Her family relocated to Theed for a time, then returned to Keren for their higher education. At 14, she noticed intensifying of those unusual occurrences that she had passed off in her childhood. Glimpses in the corner of her eye, faint whispers, worsening nightmares. They lead to nothing, and so meant nothing, as her family assured her. She accomplished excellent grades over the next two years, and at 16 was slated to enter a Core World university to pursue a doctorate in medical sciences. It was around this time of change and stress that her odd psyche began to crumble. Her mind began to slip, but she told no one about the whispers, the twisted beings that met her gaze in mirrors and the shadows, the dreams, or the feelings of unease that never left her. To tell anyone would be a sentencing to some institution, far from her gilded future. Imperial Navy The Rise of the Empire Upon achieving her doctorate from Aldera University‘s School of Medicine, and secondary specializations in Acute Medicine and Microbiology/Immunology from Theed University, Kára enlisted directly into the Republic Navy, within the medical corps. By this time she had experienced several tumultuous relationships and friendships, all a symptom of her greater condition. Bending beneath the stress of deployments and lack of stable social life, she turned to spice. Her next deployment in 19 BBY brought her to Dantooine, where she met Elgin Cvetkovic, then a Colonel in the Republic Military and a prominent politician of the Raioballo sector. Following an extended partnership, the two entered a romance and remained stationed in Raioballo or Chommell sectors, Elgin utilizing his influence to keep them together despite the chaos of the shifting political tide. At the end of 19 BBY, Kára met Lassa Vodia, a sub-lieutenant in the Naval Medical Corps serving below her. They became friends, serving a short term in the Outer Rim on humanitarian mission before returning to Raioballo to continue efforts of the newly-formed Galactic Empire. The formation of the Imperial Military after the rise of the Galactic Empire saw Kára promoted to Commodore, while Elgin rose to General. They both were stationed on Carida as of 17 BBY, her medical expertise granting her the ability to care for wounded in a hub of the Empire. Elgin and her married, the stability of their station more than most military could dream of. The sanctity of her and Elgin's lives together were short-lived, for her mental state had continued its decline in the years since her graduation. Her spice use reached a peak, Elgin placing his own rank and pristine record on the line for her. He in fact tricked her into serious withdrawal, then arranging medical care near her family upon Theed. Her temporary leave from the Medical Corps was not taken well, and she faced disciplinary action shortly after her return, despite her recovery being incomplete and unsurprisingly, a failure - a fact she kept from Elgin. It was a mere four years later in 13 BBY that they divorced, her condition worsening yet again and Elgin seeking greater recognition and rank that she was quite obviously a risk to. Leaving the Empire Now 31, Kára maintained rank and returned to Keren along with now-Captain Lassa Vodia, taking a position as a physician researcher at the city's medical center. Her tenure was short-lived, as her mental state reached a desperate low. For weeks she vanished from her normal life, unable to be reached by anyone but Lassa. Concerned, Lassa arranged psychiatric evaluation. It was upon discovering this that Kára fled Keren. Unwilling to risk losing what little livelihood and freedom she had, she then fled Naboo at large, following a hallucinogen-enhanced vision she had repeatedly witnessed in her feverish withdrawals from reality. It first brought her to Hutt Space and the Sith Worlds, but it soon became evident that was not her intended destination. The archives gave her a language, spun by her visions. That of the Vahla. She rented a ship, setting course for Serenno. Serenno Her initial arrival in Carannia offered little solace. It was only a contact that found her, scouring a library in some corner of the city, that gave her any direction. They recognized the creature she had drawn as one of mountain folklore, which led her to a small town on the outskirts of the mountain region. Her visions intensified, but her search ended with fever gripping her - as it did much of the town. She was one of few to survive. A Vahlan healer discovered her still in the throes of illness, and learning of her ailment, brought her to the cult's settlement. Her recovery amongst them lead the cult - the Ember of Vahl - to learning about her visions and the seeming-hallucinations she witnessed. Their knowledge brought new light to her suffering, as they declared her not only a Chosen of Vahl - but the supposed incarnation of their patron goddess. She had little choice but to undergo their rituals, the only promise that she would regain her sanity and harness that which plagued her. The rituals were trying, harsh, and required physical pain as well as sacrifice. Though, she survived. And with her survival - she thrived, gaining command of the whispers of the Force and visions it provided her. She emerged with a new-found power and understanding, her skin scarred and painted, but her mind resilient. The Ember of Vahl From 12 BBY to 4 BBY, Kára studied extensively, until she was seen fit to take the title of Viscretus. Combined with the Dark Side teachings of the cult, and their history, she chose aptly to refer to herself as Lady Viscretus, Chosen of Vahl. She delved into study of biology, manipulation of life, and the arcane. She led the Ember in their search of their homeworld, the lost rituals of the Vahla, and the true identity of Vahl. The Inquisitorius and Fall of the Empire The Galactic Empire began to prove a threat, and Viscretus ventured to worlds of Imperial control. She acquired a new identity with her name and near-decade of experience, and in a bid to control the Empire's knowledge of the Vahlan cult, joined the Inquisitorius. Her efforts kept the Vahla out of public and Imperial focus. In the time she spent serving the Inquisitors, she also made tenuous connections. The fall of the Galactic Empire in 4 ABY ushered her from involvement in it, already lessened after the end of the Purge in 1 BBY. She returned to the cult, taking a role of diplomacy, and continuing to strive for her newfound goals of power and immortality. Lumiya In 6 ABY, Viscretus, whilst traversing the Outer Rim discovered Lumiya, herself maintaining a low profile. The meeting sparked a tenuous, cautious alliance that eventually resulted in Lumiya - under the guise of Darth Immaculata - as her master. Viscretus continued to train beneath Lumiya for near the next decade. Her training did not end, formally, but dissolved as Lumiya shifted her focus to Korriban and Viscretus returned to the cult. Kraytite Sith Viscretus remained as a powerful figure of the Ember, and eventually garnered notice upon Serenno from a visiting Sith, associated with the Kraytites. She allied herself with them temporarily, taking the role of a lesser, weaker Sith to remain out of direct notice. However, she was soon betrayed by her then partner Darth Arktys in a moment of unexpected weakness on Khar Delba, with permanent consequences. A scar upon her thigh, and mental shift due to the severity of such a betrayal. Thus ended her alliance, the Order far too chaotic to meet her goals or satisfy her desires of immortality. New Galactic Empire ''' Her second exile alongside the Ember lasted nearly 40 years, ending only as opportunity arose in 140 ABY. Galactic politics were shifting, the end of Krayt's Galactic Empire providing necessary distraction and chaotic reorganization. It was in this time that she met Hjörþrimul and Særli, Hjörþrimul another Chosen of Vahl - one whose similar visions and initiation to the Ember brought them closer. Viscretus found herself donning illusions and her prior name, entering the galactic stage as an admiral within the New Galactic Empire. She caught the eye of Sistros, whom she began training under as a Febrayasi - obscuring her Sith and Dark Side background, and declaring herself a grey Force user. Shortly thereafter, she rose to Supreme Grand Admiral under the regime's reign of Emperor Sinreb Irth. ''Ascension'' In 147 ABY a terrorist attack upon the Senate organized by the Vong Reborn and Vasalians resulted in the critical injury of Emperor Sinreb, and the Inner Circle granted her the emergency powers of Head Of State through election. She accepted the titles, and declared herself Empress shortly thereafter, also becoming Supreme Chancellor of the Senate at the same time. She immediately began scheming, her ascent complete, hoping to fracture the fledgling Alliance to Preserve the Republic and shake its allies. The second Vong war followed soon after, its forces emerging from the Unknown Regions at the command of Nairę Vastila - a fallen Febrayasi bent on utter destruction. '''Darth Dreadwar - and the New Sith Order Eternal Sith Empire Personality and Traits Imperious and reserved to most, she maintains the poise and posture of an Empress. Her ego and goals do not afford her much patience, and she is just as quick with sardonicism or punishment for errant as she is with her pleasantries for those who do not ''test her. But beyond her outward persona, she is not merely the questionably sane, charmingly, coldly cordial Empress she plays. Her passions and fears drive her to relentlessly pursue immortality and power as well as forge an ultimate utopian society, no matter how chaotic the path to success may be. Her indulgences are dark and a great many, her darknesses even greater, and her sanity precariously on the edge, balanced on her success. '''Relationships' Category:Characters Category:Dark Side Users Category:Females Category:Sith Category:Admirals Category:Vahlans Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Shards of Vahl Category:Members of the New Galactic Empire Category:Ember of Vahl